


Judgments

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: Another short piece, Frankie has had enough of some of her classmates.POV - Frankie Hollingsworth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Judgments

"Where's Zig?"

"Worrying over his crazy ex girlfriend."

"He's still invested in her? After everything?"

I wanted a quiet coffee and to study. I really just wanted that. But no, here I was at the Dot and I had to listen to them.

"Zig is just like that," Grace said, there was a pause before she continued, "He likes girls who need him."

My stupid ex, his stupid girlfriend, Tiny, and Maya were sitting there talking about Zig Novak and his relationship with Esme. I tried not to think about it. Focus on my History paper. but they just kept going. The only one not talking was Maya. Who had retreated into those shiny gold headphones of hers.

They looked super comfy and noise canceling. Kinda envied her right now.

"What did Zig see in her anyway?"

"Every story about her is scary, and the things she's done?"

"Like what, exactly?" I said, finally just- I was done.

The three of them stared at me. I guess I had their attention. Well, not Maya. She looked at me, and then went back to her phone.

"Frankie…"

"Did she on anyone, like Zig."

"Dude," Tiny said, starting to get up.

He stopped when I turned my attention on him. Doing my best impression of my mom. It worked cause Jonah looked terrified. "Break a girl's heart, by doing the one thing she fears most?"

He slumped down.

"She's not a good person, Frankie." Jonah tried to interject.

"Cause you're a good judge of that? Pay off all your drug dealers?"

Grace looked ready to say something, but stopped when my eyes turned to her. She knew what I had on her. What I could say about her past. Tiny was entirely defeated by that line. I know who collected from Jonah last. Jonah seemed to be the last one to have any fight, "You don't have any room to talk, given-"

"What? Given my past? I'm not the one pretending I'm better than someone else!" I was aware that I was too loud, this was too public, and this would probably end up on Oomfchat before the hour was done.

I didn't care.

"The reason she wanted me along on your camping trip? Because she was afraid you all hated her. That you were trying to turn Zig against her. And can you really say she's wrong? Tell me you gave her a shot."

None of them would meet my eye.

I'd be surprised any of them could. Tiny, ex gang member, sold drugs for his brother most of his teenage life. Jonah, ex drug addict, refused to tell me his history, refused to go near temptation of sex or drugs ever again. Grace, secret partner of Degrassi nudes, and my brother's fixer for all things digital. And Maya…

…

Maya was okay, weird, kinda terrifying. But she also wasn't really in this conversation.

Grace spoke up first, "We should probably go."

The boys were quick to agree. Not saying much but hurrying along in her wake.

"You coming Blondie?" Grace asked, nudging Maya out of her isolation.

"Oh, yeah, one sec. I'll catch up." Maya looked a bit out of it as she got her surroundings again. At least, until the others were at the door. Then she turned her attention to me.

"I can't, um, check on them. Either of them. But- make sure they're okay?"

I nodded. Not really sure what to say. How much of Maya zoning out was an act. She was my favorite of Miles's exes. The one that wanted him to be better, who cared. A bit of a stick in the mud, but it seemed to be only for good reasons. "Sure."

"Sorry. About them." Maya finished packing up and hurried out after her friends.

She's so weird.

I pulled out my phone and checked on my socials. Nothing from her yet. I quickly sent her a text.

'Please call me.'

She left me in the woods to die, sure. She was using me to keep Zig from leaving, also true. But she never shamed me for wanting sex. She told me about what I could expect. She didn't ever downplay my issues. She sat, and listened, as I freaked out about little things.

And big things.

More than Jonah ever did. Even Lola and Shay didn't always listen to my drama. They wouldn't help me make orgy cupcakes either. So… yeah, I'd check on Esme.

I wasn't like them, she mattered to me. That's what counts.


End file.
